The present invention relates to an apparatus for detecting an abnormal combustion in an internal combustion engine, and more in particular to a combustion fault detection apparatus for an internal combustion engine for detecting a combustion fault in a specific cylinder.
An apparatus for detecting a fault of combustion such as misfire is disclosed in JP-A-50-8919.
This prior art apparatus, however, fails to take into consideration the detection of an abnormal combustion which may occur only in a specific cylinder.
In the case where the combustion of only a specific cylinder becomes abnormal, the other cylinders continue to operate normally. The driver, not conscious of the abnormality which is not accompanied by any sudden torque change, would continue driving, and therefore the problem has been posed of non-combusted fuel being emitted into the exhaust system from the faulty cylinder.
The object of the present invention is to provide a combustion fault detection apparatus for an internal combustion engine which is capable of detecting abnormal combustion in a specific cylinder.